


Team Building

by Diminutive Rex (Copernicium)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copernicium/pseuds/Diminutive%20Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goal is to write a little vignette about every pair of Overwatch characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junkrat & Symmetra

Symmetra pointedly avoided the mine that had been left for her, half-hidden under some newspapers at the base of the stairs.

“Really, Mister Fawkes, this is getting a bit tiresome.” she said.

“Aw, c’mon. Live a little!” Junkrat said disappointedly, clambering out from under the porch. “You’re even less fun than Winston. Lost your sense of humor in the war?”

“Just because I do not wish for you to blow me up does not mean I have no sense of humor!”

“You’re wastin’ your talents! You can bet your arse if I could make turrets like yours, nobody in this base would feel safe so much as turning a corner.”

“With you around, it is a wonder they do not already feel perpetually unsafe.”

“Well, you’re very kind.”

“That was not a compliment.”

“C’mon, lady! Isn’t there anyone you’re dyin’ to mess with? There’s gotta be somebody you’d love to prank off their arse.”

“There is not. I respect all our esteemed colleagues.”

Zarya came out from the garage behind them, carrying a large cardboard box towards the house, but the two paid her no mind.

“I’m just tryin’ to show you how to have a little fun.”

“I wish that you would not.”

Junkrat sighed. “Well what am I supposed to do with this mine?” he asked.

“Perhaps you could-” Symmetra began, but she was cut off as Zarya gently nudged her out of the way of the stairs.

“Pardon, Satya, I’ve got to get Winston this paaauugh!” she cried, as Junkrat set off the concealed mine. He cackled, and Zarya was propelled flailing into the air. She flew in a neat arc, landing with a thump on the roof of the base.

“Hahahaha! Haha, ha ha, oh ho that was marvellous!” Junkrat exclaimed joyfully. “See, Symmetra? This is the sort of fun that you could be having!”

“I am going to CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG, LITTLE AUSTRALIAN сука!” Zarya shouted from the rooftop.

“Who is banging on the roof?! You’re interrupting my stream!” D.va yelled from inside the complex.

“Ahaha, ha, well, I’d best make myself scarce!” Junkrat wheezed out. “Gimme a ring if you ever want to put your turrets to good use!”

He threw down another mine, and then was off, landing somewhere out of view behind the garage. Symmetra idly watched Zarya gathering up Winston’s papers on the roof. She was certain she would never take up Junkrat’s offer.

She was still certain of that when Lucio shot down one of her turrets for the nth time the next day. She was still certain of it when he pushed her off a ledge at Hanamura while crowing “Why are you so angry?!” She became less certain when she returned to her rooms and found someone had plastered a “Lucio in Concert” poster across her door. Gritting her teeth, she retrieved her book and went to sit in the lower living room - but who was already set up at the table but the man himself. He glanced at her and then pulled his headphones out of his laptop, blasting his irritating techno music at an obnoxious volume. She tried to ignore it, but eventually gave up - and heard the music cut off moments after she left the room.

By the time she ran into him in the hall that evening and had to ignore him muttering “Vishkar shill.” under his breath as he passed her, her nerves were a little frayed.

“I want you to help me get the Brazilian music moron!” Symmettra said, a little wild-eyed, when Junkrat answered his door that evening. To his credit, though his hair was mussed as though he had clearly just woken up, he didn’t waste any time.

“Knew you’d come ‘round to seein’ things my way!”

\---

Towel round his neck, Lucio came skating down the hallway.

“I see that trap, Junkrat!” he said, jumping up to skate on the wall and avoid it. “You gotta wake up earlier in the morning if you wanna get the Lu-ci-”

Looking down at the trap to ensure he avoided it, Lucio didn’t notice the six turrets lining the hallway exit. As soon as he passed out of the hallway, he was hit with six jets of light, comically slowing him down. “Hey, no-” was all he had time to slowly drawl out before he collapsed, lifeless to the ground.

“Beauty! Oh, didja see the look on his face?” Junkrat said. He and Symmetra had been hiding just around the corner, awaiting Lucio’s approach.

“I think I will call it the car wash.” Symmetra said. “Perhaps I can see where you are coming from, Mister Fawkes. That was quite enjoyable.”

“Aw, you liked that, wait until you hear the ideas I’ve got for those teleporters of yours!”

She frowned disapprovingly. “I do not think-”

“Lucio? Are you okay?” came Mei’s voice from around the corner. “What is this trap doing here?”

“We should warn her-”

“Shh!”

Mei poked her head around the corner, and she was instantly caught in the turret beams. “Oh no!” she cried, trying to retreat to safety, but she wasn’t quick enough, and she collapsed on top of Lucio.

“Ahaha ha ha ha!” Junkrat wheezed. “Oh MAN that was great! C’mon, c’mon, let’s wait and see if it gets anyone else.”

“This is getting a little juvenile…”

“Soldiers! What are you doing on the floor there?! Get up, we have work to do- augh!”

“Is he really that stupid?” Symmetra asked, poking Soldier 76 with her shoe. “How do they all charge in like this? No thinking.”

“I love it!” Junkrat crowed.

“Morrison? Mei? Lucio? What are you doing?” boomed Reinhardt’s voice. “Are you alright? Should I fetch Doctor Ziegler?”

In disbelief, Junkrat and Symmetra watched as yet another one of their colleagues passed through the doorway. Even with his armour off, Reinhardt was hardier than the others, and he managed to take out one of the turrets before collapsing atop the growing pile of Overwatch employees.

“Oi, loves, what’s going on over here then?” came Tracer’s voice floating around the corner.

Junkrat and Symmetra exchanged a glance. 

Wordlessly, she stepped forwards and replaced the missing turret.


	2. Lucio & Mercy

Mercy rounded the corner, and the payload came into view. Her Soldier 76 was facing off against an enemy Reinhardt, with no other combatants in sight.

“I am here for you!” she cried, swooping past the Reinhardt to land behind 76. She focused her healing beam on him as the two traded blows - and it was quickly clear that without her intervention, 76 would be already dead. Reinhardt’s rocket hammer was devastating to the entirely unarmoured Soldier. With Mercy’s healing, though, he could chip away at Reinhardt’s defenses while absorbing his blows.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mercy saw an enemy Tracer dart out from inside a building. Tracer didn’t fire at her, for some reason - on her way to juicier targets? - but her appearance distracted Mercy enough that she didn’t notice Reinhardt raising his hammer and striking not at 76, but at the ground in front of him, knocking her prone.

“Waschlappen!” Mercy cursed under her breath, watching hopelessly as Soldier 76 sprinted away after the Tracer. He could have at least distracted Reinhardt long enough for her to get up. But no, he had to abandon her to die. “What part of ‘protect your healers’ don’t you arschlochen understand?”

Reinhardt roared. She braced herself for the charge. 

She felt wind rustle her hair as he blew past her.

“Ha ha! Push off!” Lucio crowed. “Bet’chu didn’t see that coming!”

“Lucio! Where did you come from?” she asked. He reached out a hand and helped her up.

“I saw you from the roof! Us healers gotta stick together.”

“My thanks.”

“No problem, doc!”

Together, they dispatched Reinhardt and set up on the payload. Their Roadhog turned up after about thirty seconds, and together the three of them held the point.

“Do you know where the rest of our team is?” Mercy asked, dodging shots from a Tracer.

“Genji and Hanzo are probably off arguing somewhere.” Lucio said, rolling his eyes. “And 76 is a jerk, he totally left you to die. Man, why do we gotta do everything? I have the most kills right now! Me! I’m a healer!” He punctuated the sentence by finishing off the Tracer.

“I do often feel we shoulder more than our fair share of the work.” Mercy agreed, pulling out her pistol and finishing off the McCree that Roadhog had just hooked towards them.

“I need healing! I need healing! I need healing!”

Soldier 76, back from wherever he had run off to, was sprinting back towards the payload. He had a scowl on his face.

“Dammit, soldiers, are you going to stand around gabbing or do your damn jobs?”

“Hey, you want heals, you get on the payload.” Lucio said. “Respect the heals, brother.”

“I don’t need your damn lip, kid!”

“Jack,” Mercy said, “Calm down. You don’t even require any healing.”

“That is no thanks to you jokers!”

“No, it’s because Lucio has been healing you since you came into eyeshot, Jack, you know how it works.”

“That’s sir to you. And what’s more-”

But he was cut off by being abruptly yanked sideways, hooked by the enemy Roadhog that no one had noticed sneaking along the cliff’s edge. Reflexively, Lucio shot his soundwave at the Roadhog, knocking him off the cliff. Unfortunately, as his hook was still moving when he fell, he took Soldier 76 with him.

“Ha! Oh man, did you see that?” Lucio crowed. “Oh, total accident but DAMN did he deserve it. ‘That’s sir to you.’ What a jerk! And he just-”

Lucio slumped over, dead. A tell-tale red smear was left in the air from Widowmaker’s rifle.

Mercy panicked. Without thinking about whether it was tactically sound, she cried “Heroes never die!” She was gratified to see Lucio glowing yellow with the energy of the resurrection.

“You are a miracle worker, doc!” he said once he got his bearings about him. He skipped back over to the payload, dodging shots from the Widowmaker.

“All in a day’s work.” she replied, a little smugly. “Healers have to stick together, right?”

“Widowmaker down.” came Genji’s voice over the comms.

“Well now, maybe the rest of the team is good for something.” Lucio said.

“I suppose they do have their uses.” Mercy said, taking out Tracer over Lucio’s shoulder. “But you know they would be hopeless without us.”

“I can support that! Healers for THE WIN!”

“Indeed. That is precisely what we are going to do.”

And indeed, it is precisely what they did.


End file.
